Fairy
by firerat5702
Summary: Naraku destroys some plants and animals. Nothing out of the ordinary. That is till he gets turned into a fairy as punishment. He becomes part of a circus show till Sesshoumaru buys him. Now he forced to be a servant to the man he hates the worse. I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This story was inspired by another story called shrunken bully. PS the fairy's in this story are about the same size as Tinkebell.

Naraku the evil demon lord sat down on his thrown. He had had a long day searching for the jewel shards and expanding his armies. He spent days on end planning and calculating. Many sleepless nights pass and he found himself getting tired and irritable.

So in order to relax he took a stroll down his land. Everything around him was dead and rotten. There was no grass, only dust and dirt. The tree's held no leaves, only black dead bark. There was no life or happiness, only death and despair.

He found himself a nice dead tree to sit under and sat himself down. He laid down on the ground with his hands behind his head. The good part about his land was that the sun didn't shine, so it wouldn't hit him in the face. Soon enough he had fallen asleep. He had sweat dreams about killing Inuyasha and his friends. He dreamed about a word covered in darkness where he ruled and controlled everything.

His nice dream was interrupted by a twinkly sound flowing above him. Opening his eyes he saw a shiny little dot flying above him. Tiny little dust sparkles came from it and landed all over Naraku's face the demon sneezed.

Annoyed he reached out with incredible speed and grabbed the bright dot. Whatever it was squirmed and wiggled in his hand.

The light dimmed and he got a good look at what he was holding. It was a little person. A male with long blue hair and pointy ears. His skin was light and his check was marked with blue water drops. He had butterfly wings that had golden designs on them. They were blue and had a blackout line. On his head there were two antennas.

He looked mad, he was yelling at him actually.

"Let me go" he yelled.

"What on earth are you? I never seen a demon so small." He examined him closer. The little male had brown honey eyes and two sharp fangs.

"I'm not a demon, I'm a fairy." he yelled. His voice sounding light and high pitch.

"A what?"

"A fairy, you know the creatures that make flowers bloom, grow green grass, and make the sun come out, and make the leaves on the trees grow or change color." He looked up at the tree Naraku was sitting under.

Naraku looked up too. He was surprised to see the tree alive and cover in new green leaves. That wasn't all, the earth around him was covered in lush grass and the sun was shining brightly over him.

Anger filled Narau, how dare this little bug change his land.

"How dare you change my land without my permission." He growled. His grip tighten on the fairy.

"Your land! This is fairy land. And I bet its you who keeps making the flowers and tree's die and scaring off all the animals. No matter how many times I make the plants grow they die the next day."

Naraku smirked.

"Yes it is I who destroys the plant and I like my land to be clear of those useless beast. I hate, flowers, I hate tree's , I hate animals and I hate the sunlight."

"How can you say that? Plants and animals are beautiful things that are very important to the word." He struggled harder to get out of Naraku's grip.

"That's your opinion now get out of my land. He threw the fairy in the air were he hurled straight into a tree. The poor creature then plummeted straight into the ground and crashed with a thud. The little fairy didn't move from the place he had fallen. Naraku assumed he threw him hard enough to knock him out or hard enough to kill him. He didn't care either way.

"That had to hurt." Naraku laugh. He got up and started walking away.

Naraku felt refresh for the rest of the day. But what the fairy had said had bothered him. It made him angry. He hated flowers and animals even more now. The next day he passed his border and into the western land. There were tons of life there. Naraku quickly changed that. Spreading his miasma he watched in satisfaction as everything began to wilt and die.

Naraku walked up to a rose bush and grabbed a rose between his palms. He tore it from its stem and squished it between his fingers. The petals wilted and turned to dust before they hit the ground.

After many hours of destroying nature Naraku happily found a nice dead tree to sit under. He pulled out his tiny hand mirror and plucked his eyebrows. He notice there were light bags under his eyes. A quick nap would fix that. Laying down he found himself asleep once again having sweat dreams.

Naraku didn't notice the bright little dot floating around his body. Yellow dust encircled him and his own body began to glow. Slowly his body began to change. He became much smaller till he was only five inch tall. His ears became pointer and stuck out from his head. Two black antennas grew on his forehead. Flowers and vines grew in his hair as if they were weaved into it. Butterflies wings appeared on his back. They were clear and looked like the ones Tinkerbelle would have except they had a gold design on them. They twitched when a cold breeze hit them. The spider scar on his back was replaced with a red rose and tiny yellow flower tattoo's appeared on the side of his eyes.

The blue hair fairy from before appeared in front of the still sleeping man. Smirking he looked over his work.

"You make a pretty fairy, more girly then I thought you turn out."

Naraku awoke when he herd a strange voice.

He saw the fairy from the other day but this time he was regular size.

"Have a nice nape?" he said smirking. His voice sounded deeper to Naraku.

"Not you again. How did you get so big?" he rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't get big, you got smaller." He held open the mirror Naraku had before, now it was almost as big as them.

Naraku was shocked to see the changes to his body. He hand wings and antennas. He turned around to look at them.

"Soon you'll be able to move them." The blue headed fairy grabbed one of the flowers in his hair. With a quick snap he broke it off.

Naraku screamed and fell to his knees. The pain was incredible. He touched the spot were the flower used to be, blood wasn't coming out but a stick clear liquid was.

The other fairy sniffed the flower before placing it on the ground and making it take root.

"That's how flower's feel when there picked" he said. Naraku reached for his sword but was shocked to discover it wasn't there. In fact he just notices he was completely naked.

"Now show we start your lessons."

"Lessons in what" Naraku his body from the other.

"Lessons in being a fairy of course. Lesson one, a fairy will only wear cloths that nature had provided. Watch because I'm only doing this once." The same flower he had tore from Naraku's head, he touched again. Vines began to grow from the grown and wrap around Naraku. They covered his upper chest but left his belly exposed. Then leaves wrapped around Naraku's lower half making a leaf skirt out of three big leaves.

"You must be one with the plant and understand it like you understand yourself. There now you look like a really fairy."

"I demand you turn me back to normal" Naraku ordered.

"No, not till you learn to respect nature and make up for what you done." He pointed to the dead land all around him.

"It looks better that way if you ask me."

"You have caused all this death and destruction for no reason other to satisfy your dark desire to see things suffer."

"So what I do on my land is my business."

"Till you learn to respect nature you will remain in that form. I made you into a plant fairy for the irony of it. You'll need to drink the nectar of the flowers to keep alive so good luck with that. That reminds me, my name is Nectar." He started to fly off.

"I'll see how you progress later."

"No wait you cant leave me here." Naraku ran after him.

"You'll be find just learn how to fly quickly and stay away from cob webs." He yelled before vanishing in the trees.

Naraku ran as fast as he could but soon his legs gave way and he fell to his knees.

"Dame him" he growled.

So there he was, five inches tall and no weapon or demon powers to help him. He walked down threw the dead and barren land he had created for what seemed like hours. He covered his exposed body even though he knew no one was watching him. He just wasn't use to wearing so little clothing.

After a while the land began to change. Grass grew high almost as tall as him. Birds sang there songs and bugs crawled around. Luckily Naraku wasn't small enough for them of make meal out of him but they sure creped him out.

Naraku stayed hidden under bushes and tree's in fear that the giant birds above would swoop down at him. A few had tried already and he had barley manage to doge them. On a good note, Naraku had found a weapon. It was a needle with a string threw it, someone must have losses it before. Naraku used the string to tie the needle around his waist so he wouldn't lose it.

Naraku walked till he found a road, or at least that's what he thought it was a big long clearing covered in dirt that stretched as far as he could see. Naraku knew that even if he walked for hours he was probably only going a small distance.

As the day went on the sun began to slowly set. Naraku knew that when night came predators came out and he be an easy kill. He was thinking about going off the road and to look for shelter in the woods when he saw a soda can lying on the side of the road. He walked over to it. It was empty and dry in side.

"Maybe I could sleep in here." He said to himself. He went off the side of the road and collected some leaves and grass. He began to fill the soda can with them so it created a soft bed. Slowly Naraku climbed I it was a tight squeeze especially with his new wings but once he past the entrance it was surprisingly roomy inside. He used a big leaf as a blanket.

"Maybe I'll wake up and this will just be a terrible dream." He laid his head on the pillow he made from flower petals.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Waki, Waki sleeping beauty" Nectar shook the soda can.

"Go away I'm sleeping" Naraku said half asleep. The events of last night had not come back again.

Nectar decided to be a little bad so he pushed the soda can down the hill. It went rolling and he could here Naraku now fully awake screaming. He went twirling around like cloths in a drier. The can flipped and bounce off every rock it hit before it crashed into a tree.

A shaking fairy climbed out of it and stumbled to the ground. His head pounding furiously in his chest.

"I think I'm having a heart attack." He gasped. His hand went to his chest.

"No your not you big baby" He lifted Naraku up by his wings.

"Oww that hurt" Naraku was able to move his wing away. It was an unusual feeling to have and feel wings.

"Its good you can move them" he had a little leaf bag around his waist. Naraku admired the workmanship on it. He knew the fairy probably made it himself

"Why did you push me off the cliff?" Naraku growled.

"Payback for throwing me into the tree." He pulled out a bread crumb, which was the size of Naraku's head.

"Here I thought you might be hungry." He also pulled out a wooden container.

Naraku took a piece of the breed and nibbled on it. That little joy rid he took had his stomach turning. The wooden container was full of some gold liquid.

"This is nectar from a blue honey flower. Drink it"

Naraku did what he said. It tasted remarkably sweat. Like golden flows of creamy sunshine and salty brezze.

"What's it taste like." He asked.

"Sunshine and salt." He hummed.

"That's because this flower grows close to beaches."

"I came to warn you to stay away from humans. Demons may not be able to kill us but humans are the reason we are going existent."

With that he flew off.

"Wait, come back." Naraku called. But he didn't and once again Naraku was alone. So he continue to fallow the fairy's trail. He used a leaf and line to make a bag so he could carry the nectar and bread. It wasn't a nice well made bag like Nectars. It was just a leaf tied up with a vine and connected to a stick he held over his shoulder. Like the one's kids used to runway with.

After many hours of walking Naraku came to a field. A filed of corn crops. The corn grew high in the sky, much taller than him. Naraku had no choice but to go through it he made sure to walk in a straight line so he wouldn't go around in circles.

Naraku spent days wandering around in that corn started to believe that he would never get out of it and that he never get back to normal. He couldn't imagine living the rest of his life this small. What would happen to his lands, his armies, and the jewel shard? All those years of planning gone to waist.

And how was he suppose to live like this? He couldn't even fly. Sure he could move his wings back and forth now, but no matter how much he practice his feet would not leave the ground.

The food ran out and so did the nectar. A whole day past and he still had not eaten, all he could do was walk threw the stupid corn field. He had tried to reach for the corn but they were simply to high.

It was then Naraku saw something large heading straight towards him. It cut threw the grass with amazing speed. Before Naraku could get a good look at it he took off running. Better safe than sorry. But whatever it was chased after him. Naraku He ran as fast as his little fairy legs could take him. He could hear the rustling and growling coming from behind him. He ran into a clearing where. There was a yard and giant house. Not having time to explore Naraku ran to the house hoping to get inside. The problem was that the front steps were twice his high. He jumped to reach them but failed. Slowly Naraku turned around to see his pursuer.

He wasn't surprise to see it was a dog. A pup really, a baby golden retriever. He the feared and powerful Naraku was going to be killed by a puppy. That was truly the most distasteful ways to die.

The puppy barked at him repeatedly. The loud noise hurt Naraku's ears. Then he started sniffing and licking him.

"No go away" Naraku yelled. He tried to run but the puppy cut in front of him. It waged its tails and leaned forward on it front paws, crouching it back.

"I don't want to play" Naraku screamed. The puppy only barked at him before pushing him with his nose and knocking him on his back.

The fairy tried to run but the puppy jumped on his. His paws squishing him. Naraku screamed when his arm snapped. He thrashed under the puppy who looked at him confused but then barked and wagged his tale.

"Ahhh get off" Naraku screamed. His arm was bent in an odd position.

"Watch ya got there Sparky" a little girl with braids and wearing a plan dress asked. She shooed the puppy away.

"Oh my god a fairy." She roughly picked up Naraku and stuffed him in her pocket. Naraku tried to climb out but she flicked his head knocking him unconscious. She ran inside.

"Pa, Pa I found a fairy."

"Whats that Darling" A big man with a bearded and round belly asked,

"A fairy, look" she pulled out Naraku from her pocket.

"My god it's a real fairy. I never seen one before." He picked Naraku up by the tip of his wings.

"Where you'd find her?"

"Sparky was chasing her threw the fields. I think he hurt her though." the girl said. The farm touched Naraku's bent arm.

"Yep that's broken. Darling go get me a popsicle stick."

When Naraku awoke he was aware of the pain in his arm. He looked down to find it bandaged and straighten. half of a popsicle stick was tied to it with string.

Looking around he found himself in a dirty old bird cage. There were two bowls. One filled with water and the other with bread. He walked towards the water and dipped his face in it drinking at much as he could. Then he began to eat some of the bread crumbs

"Pa, she's awake." The girl yelled.

She was looking at Naraku with big round eyes. A big man came over to him. He was ugly and fat.

"She sure is pretty" he said. He leaned over Naraku. His bad breath hitting him straight in the face. It almost made Naraku throw up.

"I'm a man" Naraku yelled.

"Really? I thought all fairy's were girls." The man said.

"Well you thought wrong" Naraku shook the bars of the cage. But then the cage began to sway back and forth. He realized that he was suspended in the air

"Let me go" he yelled.

"He's a feisty thing." The farmer said.

"So what we gonna do with him pa?"

"Darling back you bags were going on the road. No more farm life for us. Were going to the city's. Its been fifth years since anyone has seen a fairy and people will pay big bucks to see one."

So Naraku's life on the road began. They had packed the next day and put Naraku in the trunk. He was stuck in a hot wagging for hours without water. He had demanded to be let go but the farmer ignored him. Once they reached the big cities Naraku was forced to stand in crows of people. They would look at him amazed, because they never seen a fairy in their lives. The humans would laugh and poke at him.

"Look at this amazing creature." The farmer shouted.

"He's a real fairy. Have you every seen a creature so tiny. Come watch him preform amazing tricks." He pushed Naraku to the front. To make sure Naraku wouldn't escape a chain was connected around his ankle.

The farmer held up a hoop. He set in fire and commanded Naraku to jump threw it.

"Couldn't he fly threw it." A man in the audience asked.

"No you see sir this fairy may have wings but he can't fly." He threw Naraku a foot into the air and let him hit the ground to prove it. The crowed laugh but Naraku quietly sobbed. He had landed on his injured arm hurting it more.

"Come on, up you go." He raised Naraku to his feet. Naraku climbed on the little trampoline clutching his arm. He jumped up and down several times then did a few flips, everything the farm made him practice. He jumped threw the air curling his body in a ball, he brought his wings as close to his body as he could so they wouldn't be burned. Naraku landed in a bucket of cold water. The farmer put it there just in case he ever did catch fire.

"Bravo,bravo" the people in the crowd yelled. They threw coins at the farm which his daughter quickly picked up.

The farmer traveled from town to town doing this. Soon everyone knew of Naraku the fairy.

Just as his fame grew the farmer grew richer. There cloths changed from simple farm cloths to rich and expensive one's made from silk. They ate steak and lobster every day. Even though Naraku was still fed bread and water. They left him in the same dirt cage as before. Not even giving him a piece of cloth for the cold nights. Sometimes Darling would wave a piece a meat in his face to torment him. She put it so close he could almost eat it but then she pulled it away and put it in her own mouth.

When the shows ended the farmer would make Naraku practice new tricks for hours. Each one becoming more difficult and dangerous than the last. He only stops when Naraku fell to his knees in exhaustion.

Every night when the farmer and his daughter went to sleep Naraku would practice using his wings. Every night he get a little bit better. Sometimes he could just make it off the ground.

One day the X-farmer had decided to take a break. He rented an expensive hotel and hung Naraku's cage by the window. He pulled Naraku out and placed him on the table.

"Please, I'm too tried to do any more tricks." Naraku fell to his knees from exhaustion. Ignoring him the man made him stand right back up. He held in his hand three berries. He dropped them at his feet. Naraku bent down determine to eat one went.

"NO" his loud cruel voice echoed threw his ears.

"You will juggle them."

"I cant juggle" He sank to the floor.

"You will learn." Again he made Naraku stand up. Slowly Naraku picked up the berries. Then he threw them up in the air trying to juggle them but they all fell to the ground. The man glared down at him. Narku tried again but quickly failed.

"I cant do it"

"Yes you can" he grabbed Naraku in a strong hold and started shaking him around violently.

"Now do it." He threw Naraku on the table. The fairy hit his head knocking him out.

When he woke up Naraku found himself in his cage again. It was night time and every one was asleep. He looked around, the farmer must have put him back in here. Getting up he drank some water. Thankfully they still remembered to feed him.

It was then he notice his door was unlock. Yea it was closed but the man had forgotten to put the lock on. Naraku ran over to it. Stretching his arms out he slid the lever over, the door swayed open.

Now Naraku had a choice, jump off and hope he can fly or land in the bucket of water feet away or stay in that cage till the farmer wakes up and locks it again.

Naraku decided to risk the jump. He had been practicing jumping for days now. He flapped his wings then spread them wide. Hopefully he be able to glide threw the air. Going to the back of his cage he ran as fast as he could. With all his strength he leaped into the air. His wings flapped repeatedly trying to lighten his fall. He glided threw the air. His wings working like an air plan, letting glide threw the air. He didn't make it to the water but luckily he landed on a furry rug.

He looked at the bed, the farmer didn't stir. Getting up he flapped his wings again. They felt strong. He flapped them again this time he was able to fly a foot off the ground.

Naraku walked around the hotel room for a way out. Sadly he found none. The only way out was threw the open window. Which Naraku couldn't reach.

Of course he knew the only way he was getting out of here was by flying so Naraku took a deep breath. He began to move his wings back and forth. He repeated this over and over. Soon he felt his feet leave the ground and slowly Naraku started to fly up. It took immense concentration to keep in the air. As he flew his body began to glow brightly. It was beautiful, you could see the golden out lines in his wings perfectly. He began to float up. He was almost there when a hand swatted him down hard. He hit it head and the world went black.

"I got him pa" Darling said. She picked up Naraku.

"Atta girl, we almost loss are meal ticket" he turned on the lights. Naraku was bleeding from his head. Seeing this the farmer cut a piece of bandaged and wrapped it around his head.

"It seems out little fairy learned how to fly. We'll have to be very careful so we don't let him escape."

Naraku didn't wake up for three days. When he did he discovered his wings tapped together. He couldn't separate them.

"Well it's about time you woke up. I was beginning to think you never wake. You did a very bad thing before, bad fairy." The man said. He pulled Naraku out of his cage.

"One good thing came about this, you can fly now. Were going to add that into the show. I'm thinking of air acrobatics."

He placed a long chain around Naraku's ankle then ripped the tape of. Naraku cried out when the tap was removed.

Naraku felt dizzy and he had the worst headache.

Over the course of three days Naraku was forced to fly and learn new tricks. The evil man even made him juggle. At time went on Naraku got weaker and weaker. He became paler and paler. The flowers on his head had started to wilt. Instead of giving him rest the farmer worked him harder. He was determined to get as much money out of him before he died.

"This is it little guy" He said to Naraku.

"Our biggest performance yet and it seems like your last. No matter, I'll get enough money from this one show to live a very wealthy life." He laughed.

"Were we going Pa" Darling asked.

"To The lord of the west. Were actually preforming for a demon lord."

Naraku eyes widen in shock. He would be doing those humiliating tricks in front of Sesshoumaru. That would be the worst thing of his life. To have his long time enemy watch as you danced around like an idiot. Would he kill him when he found out it was him or would he laugh.

Maybe he get lucky and Sesshoumaru wouldn't recognize him.

They arrived at the castle and were shown inside. Demon guards were seen at every door. Of course Naraku didn't see this. His cage was covered in a blanket.

Naraku cage was placed on a table then he herd the farmer speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you a creature that hasn't been seen in over fifty years. It was mere luck that I found him myself. He preforms amazing stunts and had extraordinary powers. And he's pretty easy on the eyes as well. I show you a fairy." He lifted up the cover.

The room was filled with full blooded dog demons dressed in noble cloths. There silver hair and golden eyes easily came there breed away.

They all looked at Naraku interested. Obviously none of them had ever seen a fairy before.

Naraku was taken out of the cage, the change still attached to his ankle. He looked around for the one he feared to see. He easily spotted him. He was the one sitting in the thrown golden eye locked on him. He wore his armor and had a servant fanning him with a giant leaf. There was also a women holding fruit on a platter for him. Naraku looked away, his body shaken as he stood before him.

"What is the fairy's name?" Sesshoumaru asked. He leaned forward to get a better look.

"Naraku, he said his name was Naraku once, my lord" the farmer said. Sesshoumaru eyes widen then narrowed. He let out a small growl but then sat back and sneered.

He knows, he knows! That was all Naraku could think about.

"Come fairy fly." He flicked his dedicate wing sending pain threw his back. Closing his eye's Naraku flew into the air. He might as well get this over with. He quickly did flips and twirls in the air. The farmer threw two hoops in the air and Naraku flew threw both of then three times before they hit the ground. The crowed clapped their hands"That's nothing folks, watch him juggled in flight." The farmer threw threw tiny balls in the air. Naraku grabbed them and started throwing them high in the air. He did multiple lips before catching the balls. He balanced on ball on his head and twirled the other two on his pointer fingers. Once he finished the routine he placed the ball on the table.

Naraku fell to the ground panting. He was so exhausted, every muscle in his body hurt. Even his wings and he didn't think they had muscles.

"He looks tired." One female demon said.

"He's fine folks, just needs a minute to rest." The man said cheerily. He leaned down next to Naraku.

"Get up" he growled.

Slowly Naraku got to his feet. His legs trembled and his breath was hard but he managed to stay standing.

"Now watch him fly threw a ring of fire two times while it is falling threw the air." The man lifted Naraku and the ring in the air. The ring was already on fire. He threw them both in the air. Quickly Naraku flew threw the ring, the edge of his wings getting burnt. Then he did a flip and went threw it a second time. One of his flowers caught on fire and Naraku screamed in agony. He threw himself on the floor and rolled on the ground, thankfully he put out the fire but the flower was complete burned along with patches of his hair. Tears poured down his cheek, it hurt so bad. He cried harder when he herd the demons laughing at him. Seeing him role around on the ground must have been really funny for them.

"Come fairy its time for the finally." Naraku flied towards the farmer. He handed him a red rose. This was the part where he would take the rose to Sesshoumaru and offer it to him then he do a dance and bow.

Slowly he headed towards the dog demon. The flower making it harder for him to fly. A few times he drop from the air and almost hit the ground but he somehow managed to stay in the air. Standing on the thrown arm rest he lifted the rose above his head presenting it to Sesshoumaru. He was so close to the demon now. Seshoumaru looked down at him grinning, gloating. He took the flower from him.

Naraku flew right in front of him, his arms at his side. He was supposed to start dancing but he was so exhausted he couldn't. His head started spinning. He could see Sesshoumaru looking down at him. Naraku didn't even realize he was now laying on his lap. Had he fallen there?

His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. The world started to fade, darkness creapted in the corner of his eyes.

The last thing he saw was Sesshoumaru's face. He almost looked concern.


	3. Chapter 3

When Naraku came back to reality he kept his eyes close. He was really getting tired up being unconscious. He was sure the farmer would punish him for not finishing his act. He probably lock him a jewelry box again.

Opening his eyes he was surprised to find that he wasn't in a cage. Instead he was lying on a giant bed. It was soft and comfortable. A nice change from his usual hard steal floor cage. His burned wings were bandaged and ointment was covering the stem were he used to have a flower

"Sesshoumaru, the fairy is awake now" he herd someone say. He turned his head to see that girl who always hangs around Sesshoumaru. She was looking down excitingly at him.

"You're so pretty. You have beautiful wings. But the flowers in your hair are turning black. You should take better care of them, Sesshoumaru told me there a part of your hair. Is that true?"

"Huh yes" Naraku said. He was too weak to sit up so he stayed lying down.

The girl had a small turkey baster filled with water.

"Lord Sessshoumaru told me to give you water when you woke up"

She held the tip above his mouth. Naraku opened his mouth and swallowed as much water as he could. Rin even poured some on his head to help the flowers grow.

"Feel better? Lord Sesshoumaru said you were madly abused by your last owner and that he didn't do a good job of taking care of you." She notice Naraku was shaking and pulled the blanket up to his chest. His hands lying on top of the oversize blanket.

"That is true." He shivered thinking about the tortures the farmer but him threw.

"Well don't you worry; you'll never see your old owner again. Sesshoumaru bought you and he'll take good care of you." She said happily.

"What, Sesshoumaru bought me."

"Yea, he paid that man a whole bunch of money for you. He walked away smiling and hugging his daughter."

Naraku tried to sit up but he couldn't.

"I wanted to see your show but I had classes. I herd you were great." She smiled.

Naraku stayed silent, enjoying the comfort of the bed and warmth of the blanket.

"Are you a real fairy? I just thought they were fairy tales. Hey I made a joke." She laughed.

Narakuu sighed.

"Yes I am a fairy but I used to be a demon." He said.

"Really what happen?"

Usually Naraku wouldn't even talk to a human but after weeks of being treated like an animal and ignored it was nice to have a civil conversation with someone who actually listen and cared what he said, even if it was just a little girl.

"Another fairy got mad at me for destroying a few flowers and turned me into a fairy."

"Did you try saying sorry?"

"No" Naraku hadn't even thought of that.

"Maybe if you say sorry he'll turn you back"

It was possible but Naraku had no idea where he was.

"I don't know where he went."

"I'm sure you'll find him."

Sesshoumaru walked in carrying a bag. He placed it on the bed and walked to where he was. Naraku watched him closely for any sign of aggression. The demon grabbed the turkey baster from Rin Naraku and emptied it of water, then he put it in a bottle he pulled from the bag and sucked up some clear liquid.

"Here, its flower nectar." He put it to Naraku's mouth. The fairy moved his head away. He knew flower nectar was gold.

"Drink" the dog ordered.

"N…aggrrr" when he opened his mouth Sesshoumaru squeezed the tip pushing out the liquid and pouring it all over Naraku's face.

What entered his mouth was not the salty sunshine flavor he knew but a spicy strawberry taste. It wasn't bad but not as good as the other.

"Be grateful I had to go threw a lot of trouble to extract the nectar. I killed over a dozen flowers."

The fairy licked his lips. Maybe it was nectar but just from a different flowers. Rin pasted a napkin over his face to clean it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, will the flowers on his head grow back" Rin asked.

"I assume they'll grow as he recovers."

Rin looked down at him.

"Did you punish the mean man who did this to him?"

"The man was taken off the castle grounds, now go find Jaken and tell him to come here, then return to your studies."

"Aww but I want to keep talking with the fairy." She wined.

"There will be time for that later, right now he needs rest."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru"

"I'll come back later." She told Naraku. Then she left.

Sesshoumaru looked closely at him. He hate to admit it but Naraku was the most beautiful creature he ever seen in this form. Did all fairies look this good? He admired his delicate features. His keen eyes were able to see every small detail.

"Did you piss off a witch or something?"

"Something like that." He muttered.

"Is it permanent?"

"None off your business." He growled.

"Actually it is. Since I paid a large amount of money for you." He grabbed Naraku from the bed. He was amazed at how light and small he was. With a quick squeeze he knew he end the others life. But he decided on simply placing him on the coffee table and sitting on the couch. After all he couldn't kill a fairy and it would be a waist. He'll keep Naraku around for nothing more than to just look at him. Such beauty shouldn't be wasted, and he was the only fairy he seen in thirty years. Sesshoumaru wouldn't want to destroy an endanger species.

Naraku flapped his wings. They were still bandaged and with the burns he had he wasn't flying any time soon. He looked at his body, some one had cleaned him in his sleep. All the dirt that had accumulated on his body over the last few weeks was gone. It felt good to me clean.

"I suggested you behave less you wanted to be disciplined." Sesshoumaru warned. His voice cold and threatening.

Naraku lowered his head.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" as asked in a low voice. If it wasn't for Sesshoumaru's demon hearing he would have missed it.

"Well I do not know. I can not kill you because that against demon law. I suppose I can just keep you as a toy."

Anger filled Naraku. He was no toy.

"I'm not a toy. When I return to my true form I will kill you" he yelled.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but make an amused smile. He knew Naraku meant his threat but he just looked to adorable saying it. It was like a mouse threatening a lion. Now the question was what he should use his new play thing with. Now the question was what should he do with his new play thing.

Well first he wanted to examine him more closely. Especially those cloths. They looked like they were made of leaves. Grabbing Naraku again he turned the fairy around so his back was to him. The top had cuts in it so his wings could go threw them. He gently pulled on the fabric wanting to feel the material. He was surprised at how easily it ripped in half. It was an accident, all he did was slide his index finger under it and the whole thing ripped.

"Shame it looked good on you" he admired the rose tattoo on the fairies back. It had such fine detail. He ran his finger over it. Naraku was yelling and hissing at him the whole time.

Turning him around he looked at Naraku's exposed chest. He saw two tiny nipples, they looked like little pink dots. The rest of Naraku's chest was smooth and soft except for a leaf tattoo under his belly.

"So pretty" he muttered.

"Bastard that was my only shirt." Naraku growled.

"I wonder, do you have any more tattoo's down there?" He tugged on his leaf pants, the edge ripped.

"Don't".

Ignoring him Sesshoumaru ripped it off. The already brittle fabric fell to the ground leaving the small man exposed. There were vine tattoo's around Naraku's hips that curled and twisted but Sesshoumaru hardly notice. He was force on the small cock in front of him. It matched Naraku's tiny body perfectly. Then his balls were tiny little pebbles dangling in the air.

Naraku's arms were pinned to his side by his hands so he could cover himself. With his other hand the dog ran his index finger over Naraku chest. The fairy began to panic as the finger slowly moved lower.

Sesshoumaru retracted his claw and ran his finger over the others shaft. He wiggled it around and rubbed gently. He was being every careful not to hurt the small appendage.

"Stop you pervert." Naraku screamed. His face red with embarrassment.

"I just want to play with my toy" he said. Naraku could see the lust in his eyes. He stroked his member between his thumb and index finger.

Naraku struggled harder. He couldn't believe this was happening. Sesshoumaru was molesting him, him a fairy who was only five inches tall. Was this some kind of torture? Was this how Sesshoumaru was going to humiliate him?

Sesshoumaru laid him flat on his back on the table. He held done his wings with his index fingers. When Naraku started kicking at him he pressed up his legs till his stomach and spread his knee's apart with his thumbs, leaving the tiny spider exposed. Naraku's arms were held down by the other three fingers on each of his hands.

"Let me go" Naraku yelled.

He cried out when Sesshoumaru pressed his nose to his privets. The dog took deep sniffs. The musk from Naraku was light but it was there. The black curly hair was covered in his sweet scent. Sesshoumaru was quick to memorize the other scent and now that he had he could track him from miles away. A strong primitive instinct deep inside him wanted him to cover Naraku's scent in his own.

Sticking out his tongue he made a long lap up Naraku's body, from his cock all the way to his face. He repeated this several time completely coating Naraku in his saliva.

Naraku could think of no words to describe his shame. He felt so violated and venerable that he could hardly keep the tears back. Sesshoumaru had such liberties with his body right now. He could do nothing to stop him. He couldn't even close his legs. All he could do was shiver with disgust when the tongue licked him. His body was covered in goose bumps and saliva.

"Please Sesshoumaru stop." He begged.

The dog demon just picked him up and spread his legs wider. He took Naraku's dick and balls into his mouth and began to suck them both. He smirked when he tasted salt and fell something tiny but hard poke the top of his mouth. The dog laughed out loud. His booming voice hurt Naraku's ears.

"What kind of person get turned on by being molested. You are a little slut." He said cruelly.

"Shut up, just let me go"

"Soon" he returned to sucking. His giant tongue lapping and messaging the shaft.

The pressure in his stomach became too much for Naraku and he had to let go. He fought every inch of it but he couldn't fight it forever. It was a natural body function that he could not stop. He discovered that one of the worst things to go threw in life was not having control of your body.

Naraku cried out as he came.

Sesshoumaru licked him clean. He then licked the rest of Naraku's body one last time just to make sure he was completely covered in his scent. He then placed the exhausted fairy down on the bed. Naraku was too spent to protest, his body was still shaking from his orgasm.

"I'll get you a little cage later but for now just stay where you are."

"Bath" Naraku gasped. He was covered in dog drool.

"Later, for now let my scent sink in."

Naraku whimpered. His eyes slowly closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

When Naraku woke he found himself still lying on the bed. His wings still hurt and his skin was slightly sticky. The wilted flowers on his head were gone but replaced with small green buds. He assumed that they would soon blossom into flowers again. They must have been a sign that he was getting healthy again or maybe it was normal for the flowers on his head to wilt and re-grow over and over. He was still new to this fairy business.

Sitting up he looked around. There was a small but long chain attached to his ankle. He tried to slip his foot out of the cuff but for a change his foot was too big. It must have been especially made for his size. Groaning he unconsciously flapped his wings. He had the most annoying urge to fly around but he couldn't since his wings were still badly burn.

Not having anything better to do he looked around the room. The room was big and decorated with expensive furnisher. This was no doubt Sesshoumaru's room.

Naraku stood up. Even though the chain was small it still weighted him down. Walking around with a heavy metal was definitely going to slow him down. The other end of the was tied around the bed post. It seemed he could walk around the entire bed but that was about it.

He had no idea how long he had been out but he knew he was hungry. This would usually be the time he had to beg the farmer for food. Would he have to beg Sesshoumaru the same way? Who knows he might get fed regularly. It was unlikely that this would happen but he could still hope.

The door opened and Sesshoumaru walked in. He carried the turkey baster in his hand. He looked at the confused fairy and smiled. Walking over he grabbed the blanket and pulled it off him.

Naraku pulled in his legs and covered himself with his hands. Sesshoumaru seemed displeased but he didn't say anything.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Naraku knob.

"Here" Sesshoumaru but the end of the turkey baster to his mouth.

This time Naraku didn't fight as the flower nectar shot into his mouth. He drank as much as he could and tried very hard not to spill any. Sesshoumaru squeezed it slow so he could drink it but when the tube was half way he stopped.

"Keep going" Naraku said. He still wasn't full.

"Later, for now I want you to answer some questions."

"Fine I will answer every question you have, but first unlock this chain and get me some clothes" he said. He knew Sesshoumaru would force him to answer the questions if he said no, at least this way he get something out of it.

"I shall get you cloths but the chain stay on. I don't trust you not to run." Heading over to the windowsill he brought over a potted plant. He placed it on the bed.

"Here, I know fairies make their own cloths from plants."

"I don't know how to do that. Can't you just get me clothes?"

"The only clothes in this whole castle that would fit you would be the ones on Rin's dolls." Sesshoumaru smirked "Now unless you want to wear a pink dress I suggested you make your own."

Growling in frustration Naraku walked towards the plant. He tried to remember how the other fairy did it. He remembered him closing his eyes and touching the plant. Then he said something about being one with the plant. Closing his eyes Naraku gently touched the green stem. He felt a tingly feeling coming from his fingers.

Sesshoumaru watched in interested as Naraku's wings suddenly started creating sparkling dust. It spread around the air covering him in a golden cloud. It looked quite beautiful.

Naraku concentrated as hard as he could. It was like he could feel the life coming from the plant. The energy surged threw him, not only could he sense the plants but it was like he understood how it felt and worked. It was like he merged with another life force. It also caused a strange feeling of peace and security to flood him. The only words he could think of to describing it would be 'coming home' a place he had never been.

Naraku didn't notice he was hugging the plant now and rubbing his cheek against the stem. All he wanted to do was just stay like this, in his blissful dream. But then he herd Sesshoumaru's annoyed growl.

Concentrating hard he asked the plant to form him some clothes. He couldn't order the plant but he could work with the plant to get what he wanted. He guided the leaves to form a simple poncho. It was a smooth leaf in the front and a smooth leaf on the back, it was tied together at the end with a vine. There was a hole for Naraku's head in the middle. Then for his lower half he used a smaller leaf to cover his pirates and a vine, as a strap to hold it together. It wasn't very fashionable and left a lot in the open but that was the best he could do. He was already panting and sweating from exhaustion. He fell to his knees, wheezing.

While he caught his breath Sesshoumaru looked over his new outfit. He was less than impressed but it was interesting to see the fairy use magic. Plus he liked how Naraku's long legs were uncovered.

"I preferred the other one" he said emotionlessly.

"Well I didn't make them. Give a guy a break, this was my first time." Naraku growled. His wings unconsciously flapped.

Sesshoumaru noticed it. His wings were moving more. He noted to be more careful with Naraku. The fairy might find a way to escape and he wouldn't want that. Not when he just recently found a use for him.

"Now that you have your clothes are you prepared to answer my questions?"

"More food" Naraku said.

"Fine" he knew he was being too loose with Naraku. But it was just too hard for him to resist when he looked so cute.

Taking the turkey baster he let Naraku drink till he was full. Sesshoumaru thought briefly if it was bad to only feed him flower nectar but then he thought, if Naraku wanted real food he ask for it.

"Alright, you been fed and clothed now hold up your end of the deal and answer my questions."

"Ok, but can I get a bath first?"

Sesshoumaru let out a deep angry growl from his throat.

"Stop trying my patience. I have giving you far too much comfort as it is." He growled.

"Ok, calm down." Naraku sat down cross legged on the bed. "Now what do you want to know?"

Relaxing Sesshoumaru sat in a chair near the bed. It was about time Naraku started obeying. His insolence would not be tolerated.

"How did you become a fairy?"

"Another fairy got mad at me and turned me into one." Naraku's wings twitched spreading some of the golden dust into the air.

"I never herd of a fairy doing that to someone. What on earth did you do to make him so made?"

"I stomped on some flowers and threw him at a tree. You know just being regular old me."

"I assume it was much harsher then you make it sound. It must have been for him to curse you like this, but…" he gently caressed his dedicate wing.

"It seems more like a gift then a curse."

"How about we switch place and then you can tell me how much of a gift it is." Naraku yelled and pushed his hand away, which was as big as him.

"Are you permanently changed?"

"I-I don't know" Naraku said honestly. He looked towards the floor.

"Why haven't you killed me yet? You had plenty of chances and it's not like I can fight back. Besides no one would know if you killed a fairy." This time Naraku's turn to ask a question.

"It's against demon law to kill a fairy. There are so few left and there so important to the world. They make flowers bloom and seasons change and it would be a shame to kill such a beautiful creature." Naraku blushed.

"So will you let me go so I can change the seasons and make the flowers bloom. Fall is coming soon and someone needs to make the leafs turn brown, red and gold." Naraku said. He knew he couldn't change the seasons and didn't want to but Sesshoumaru didn't need to know that.

"I think not. I spent a great deal of money on you and refuse to let my investment walk out on me. I already planned all your jobs and responsibilities." He smirked.

"What jobs can I possibly do when I'm five inches tall? I demand you set me free, right now."

"Naraku!" his voiced boomed. "You are in no position to demand anything. You will do as you're told. If not I will lock you away in a tiny cage were you won't be able to cause trouble." He threatened. Naraku shivered with fear.

"Do you understand me!"

The tiny fairy knobbed.

"Good now climb on my hand and I will show you your first job." He placed his hand flat on the bed, palm up. Naraku hesitantly climbed on top of it. Not wanting to risk losing his balance standing up he sat down in the middle. If he said he wasn't scared when Sesshoumaru lifted him up in the air and started walking with him he be lying. Looking down he saw how high up he was, it made him dizzy and sick to his stomach. Finally he forced himself to look away. Instead he looked up at Seshoumaru. He was watching him intensely, as if he thought Naraku would fly away. Right now that was impossible since his wings were still badly damaged.

Sesshoumaru placed him on the coffee table and tied the chain to the table stand. He grabbed a bowl of jelly beans and put them in front of him.

"Now this is your first job, I want you to take out all the green and yellow jelly beans out."

"WHAT! You can't be serious."

"I don't like the green and yellow ones. I want you to get them out."

"Can't you just pick around them?" he complained.

"No I like to take a hand full and it bothers me when I have to get up and throw the yellow and green ones away."

"It would take you only a minute to do it yourself"

"I am the lord of this castle; I shall not waste my time with something so trivial. Do what I ask or you'll be appointed a worse job. I'll be back soon. When I return I expect you to be done." He walked out the room not even listening to Naraku's protest.

Naraku let out a sigh. At least it was better than flying through hoops of fire. He climbed on top of the bowl and started throwing all the yellow and green jelly beans he could fine in a pile on the table. Naraku was still amazed how everything was so much bigger now. One jelly bean was half the size of his head. He couldn't resist taking a few bits out of a yellow one. He didn't care what Sesshoumaru thought the yellow jelly beans were good. Of course he was only able to eat half of it before he got sick of the taste.

Soon a pile had started to from with the jelly beans. To get the ones that were buried deep inside he had to actually dive under the pool of candy to get them. The bowl was deep and he could reach all the way down. He rose to the top and took a deep breath.

"Oh Mr. Fairy." Rin sang as she entered the room. She head right towards the table.

"And how are you this morning ." she said cheerfully. Naraku didn't answer. She looked over the candy.

"Can I have some candy?" she asked

"Sure buy only the yellow and green one's on the table. Oh and if you want more, get the one's at he bottom of the bowl." Why not get the human too do his work.

The girl happily scooped the jelly beans at the bottom of the bowl and then scoped the ones on the table. she popped a few into her mouth.

"So are you feeling better Mr. Fairy?" she asked.

"Yes, I have recovered a bit of my lost strength."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She petted his head. Naraku growled and pushed her hand away.

"Don't touch me human." He hissed.

"Awww but your so cute. Oh and I preferred the old clothes."

"Forgive me if I'm not a sower but it was my first time making them" Naraku said annoyed.

"All you need is more practice." She said cheerfully. "I can show you how to sew but we'll have to find you a really tiny needle.

Before Naraku could explain that he made the clothes from the plants Sesshoumaru walked in. He carried a small punch in his hand. He looked at the bowl of candy and was pleased to see that there wasn't one yellow or green jelly bean in it.

"It seems you can fallow simply instructions. Good, I was afraid I have to punish you." He told the fairy.

"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru. Look the flowers on his head are growing back."

"Yes they are. Soon he shall be able to fly to."

"Lord Sesshoumaru why is there a leash on him?" she asked.

"So he can find his way back. And it will make sure he doesn't get in trouble with a cat or something." He gently stroked Naraku's hair.

"Don't touch me" the fairy swatted his hand away.

"Soon you'll learn to enjoy my touch." He whispered into Naraku's ear. A sinister smiled appeared on his face.

Fear washed over the fairy as he backed away. His body started to shake and his legs felt like jelly.

"As much as I love to play with you again I have another job for you so stop your trembling." Out of the pouch he pulled out a nail filer and clear nail polish. He placed all this in front of Naraku.

"My nails have gotten rather dull lately. I want you to sharpen them, then treat them." He said. He placed his hand on the table.

"I'm not giving you a manicure." Naraku growled.

"Do not make me repeat myself. Do as I say unless you want to be punish." Sesshoumaru glared at him.

Naraku returned his glare with greater force. He refused to move no matter how much the dog growled.

"Fine then. Since you do not appreciate the kind treatment I give you then you shall experience how horrible things can be for you." He picked the struggling fairy up.

"Let me go" Naraku yelled.

Sesshoumaru walked to the dresser were there was a jewelry box. He lifted the top and emptied the square block of it jewelry. Naraku panicked he knew what Sesshoumaru was doing. He was going to lock him up in that small space. He kicked and punched the hand that held him. The farmer used to keep him in small dark boxes like that for hours, without food or water. He had developed a fear of the dark and close spaces. It terrified him to be alone in the dark.

"Please stop, don't." He begged.

Sesshoumaru placed him in the box and pinned him down

"Please I'm sorry. I'll do it, just stop. Please I'm claustrophobic." He screamed as the lid slowly closed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru he looks really scared."Rin said concerned. It worried her to see the fairy so frantic.

The dog demon took one last look at him. Naraku was curled with his arms around his knees shaking. He had his eyes tightly closed and his wings wrapped around him. He whimpered and sobbed uncontrollably as his breath was hysterical.

"Please" he herd the fairy whispered. More tears poured down his eyes.

Sighing Sesshoumaru flipped the lid open. Gently he picked the still crying fairy up.

"Calm down now, you're not going in the box." He said soothing. He stroked Naraku's back with one finger and placed him on the bed. Naraku looked even tinnier when he curled up like that. He continued to rub his back.

"Shhh, its ok" it was so unlike Sesshoumaru to be doing this and he could find out why he was doing it either.

Slowly, very slowly Naraku uncurled. His sobbing became more and more quieter till it stopped all together and his breath evened out. His expression calmed and so did his body. Sesshoumaru could see his muscles relax and was happy to see dry eyes. He bent down to get a closer look when Naraku didn't move.

"He was so terrified of being locked up he passed out." The dog lord said to himself.

"Poor thing, I'll bring him some ice cream later. That should cheer him up" Rin said.

"I think he like that." Sesshoumaru pulled the blanket on the little body.


	5. Chapter 5

dChapter 5

When Naraku woke up Sesshoumaru placed him on the table again and handed him the nail filer which was as tall as him. He held out his hand and wait for Naraku to start. The fairy just looked up at him.

"Get started, you are behind on your chores already." He ordered. Naraku narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Maybe I should put you back in the jewelry box?"

"No! I'll do it." Thankfully the nail filer was light so he could lift it. He started sharpening and polishing his claws.

Sesshoumaru looked down at him in a sadist satisfaction. He had the little fairy completely under his control. He could make Naraku do anything he wanted. A sinister smirk appeared on his face. From now on Naraku wouldn't sneeze without his permission.

Once Naraku was done with the nail filer he started painting the now super sharp claws with the clear nail polish. A few coats made them sparkle. The smell of the nail polish made him feel sick. The odor was so much more powerful to him now that he was so small. When he finished painting the last pinky he but the brush back in the bottle. He let out an exhausted sigh. He couldn't believe just giving a manicure could take so much out of him. Sesshoumaru examined his nails. Over all, considering Naraku's size he did a pretty good job. He would improve with a little practice.

"It's acceptable, now you may begin on your next chore."

"Next? How many more?"

"You will do whatever I command you to do." Sesshoumaru looked over his claws one more time before picking up a rag. He dropped the fabric on Naraku. It covered his whole body and smelled of some chemical.

"Now I want you to polish the floor."

"What? Are you crazy? Do you know how big this room it. It would take me days." He yelled.

"You have three and a half hours. You better get started. He placed Naraku on the floor.

"I want to see my reflection in that floor when I come back."

"It's impossible." Naraku yelled.

"If this floor isn't done by the time I come back…" he smirked and licked his lips, his sharp white fangs showing.

He left Naraku frozen and shivering but the fairy didn't stay dazed for long. Soon he was working hard on the floors. He rubbed the fabric on the floor. His small body worked as fast as he could. He didn't stop when his arms were sore or when his back started to hurt or even when his neck got stiff. He just kept working.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway smiling. Something he did not often do. He almost felt like whistling. His mood was good and his arousal was growing. He had given Naraku an impossible task. There was no way he could ever clean that floor in such a short period of time. The fairy would fail and he get to punish him.

He licked his lips in anticipation. Oh what fun games he play with his pet. Sesshoumaru decided that this time he make the fairy pleasure him than if he was good he get release as well.

His green toad servant came up to him and ruined his good mood with his shirking voice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I have an urgent message" Jaken shirked.

He bowed in front of him and held up a scroll wrapped his golden lace. Sesshoumaru took it from him.

"A message from your mother." The toad said.

"What on earth could she want?" he opened the scroll. The beautiful hand writing was drawn on special paper that felt more like fabric.

Dear Sesshy:

How's my darling son been? Well I presume. Things have been so boring lately, there's nothing to do around here. It has gotten dreadfully dull. Now that winter is approaching I fear that things will get even duller. I have missed you my dear son despite your cold demeanor.

**Dear my little Sesshoumaru**

**I' v decided it's time for a visit. I think a change of scenery would do me some good and I'm sure you would enjoy a visit from your mother. I shall be arriving a few months. Have a room prepared for me and make sure you stock up on my favorite tea.**

**From your loving mommy**

Sesshoumaru crumbled the piece of paper. He cursed under his breath. Just because his mother was board she thought she could find entertainment with him. He always hated her visits. Why couldn't she stay on her side of the equator? She would constantly treat him like a child and try to control his subjects. Not to mention how annoying and needy she could be.

Growling in frustration Sesshoumaru headed back towards his room. He was an hour early but he wanted to release his stress now. Besides there was no way Naraku finished cleaning the floor.

Just as he was about to enter his room he heard Naraku yell. He stopped and listened carefully there was someone else in the room.

"Hurry up you dumb girl. He'll be back soon" he herd Naraku growl.

"Don't yell at me I'm going as fast as I can." He herd Rin cry. She sniffled a few times and sobbed.

Slamming the door open he saw Rin on her knees cleaning the floor while Naraku stood on the table yelling at her. When Naraku saw him he yelped and backed away with pure fear on his face.

"I-I" he stuttered.

"Rin why don't you go to the dining room and ask the chief to make you some cookies." He said.

"Ok" she wiped her eyes and ran off. Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku who was hiding under a napkin.

"I believe I told you to clean the floors not Rin" his voice was ice cold.

"The girl wanted to help" Naraku said. Sesshoumaru lifted the napkin off him.

"So you yell at her till she cries?" Sesshoumaru shook his head back and forth.

"What am I going to do with you."

His hand struck out and captured the fairy who tried to run. Lifting him up Sesshoumaru tore off his skirt.

"Please not again. I' sorry" he screamed as his pants were ripped off.

Smirking Sesshoumaru lowered his own pants exposing his hard member. He sat on the sofa and placed a naked Naraku on top of his thigh.

Naraku couldn't believe what he was seeing. The cock in front of him was twice his height and three times thicker. It looked angry.

"You shall pleasure me this time." He pushed the fairy against his dick. Naraku felt a vile substance in his throat but he swallowed hard. This was revolting.

"I'm too small to do anything" he said.

"Use your body to rub against it." Naraku tried to back away.

"Do it now or I'll shove it inside you." He threatened.

Naraku had no choice. He knew was Sesshoumaru's threat was physically impossible but he wouldn't put it pass the dog to try. He wrapped his arms around the huge dick. His hands didn't make it all the way around.

"Good boy, now move up and down" Naraku did what his said. He would bend all the way down to the floor and shoot up. Soon gooey liquid started to come from the top. It slide on top of him cover his hair and face and sliding down his back. Why did Sesshoumaru make him do this naked? His own member was being rubbed against the bigger own when he moved.

"I'm so glad I bought you Naraku. Soon I'll have you so well trained that you'll be doing things like this every day." He threw his head back and moaned as Naraku continued to rub him off. The fact that his member grew the harder it got didn't make the fairies job any easier.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his hand around his member and Naraku squishing them together. He used Naraku like a rag and rubbed his whole body against his member at a fast paces. Naraky was seeing stars due to the fact that he was being shaken repeatedly. His head was spinning and his vision blurred. The only thing he was vaguely aware of was the moans coming from Sesshoumaru. With a growl the dog came.

His hand dropped to his side and Naraku rolled out his palm. The fairy was to dizzy to get up so he just laid there waiting for the world to stand still. His body was all wet and stick and he smelled like dog.

Sesshoumaru took one glance at him and could not hold back his laughter. Naraku found this confusing since the demon lord never laughed. Once again he picked him up but this time he carried him to the dresser and paced him in front of the mirror.

"You look ridiculous."

He was right. Not only was Naraku naked and shaking like a leaf but his hair was complete ruined. It was a tangled heap mixed in with a gooey substance, it had no part so his locks were going in any direction and the sperm acted like a jell making his hair stand up from his head.

Naraku dropped to his knees. He buried his face into his arms and started crying. He felt so used and cheap. He hated how much control Sesshoumaru had over him. At this point he was wishing he could go back to that dirty little cage the farmer had him in. He rather be starving and doing tricks again than be here with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's hands gently closed in around him. He was once again being carried but this time he couldn't see anything threw the dogs fingers. The distance they went wasn't long because they stopped half a minute after starting.

Naraku was dumped from his hand into a warm bucket of water that was place in the bathroom earlier at the dog's request. Glade that he knew how to swim he floated to the top. The warm water did feel nice and it cleaned his hair and washed away some of the tears.

"Things don't seem so bad after a hot bath." Sesshoumaru said speaking from experience. Breaking a small piece of soap of from the larger rectangle he dropped it into the bucket. The fair quickly picked it up. The bucket wasn't so big or filled up high so the water only went up to his waist.

Sesshoumaru picked up a tea pot and added some more hot water to the bucket. The heat wasn't enough to burn but it felt nice. Naraku cleaned himself slowly. He didn't want to give the other a show but he was so exhausted from previous events he couldn't find the energy to move faster.

He would sniffle and whip his eyes every once in a while an act that did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru. The demon lord felt some remorse for what he had done to the small creature but then it was washed away when he remember that the creature was actually Naraku and not some innocent little fairy. He deserved everything he got but he did feel sorry for him. He had to admit his punishment was harsh.

"Stop crying" he said. Naraku looked up at him.

"Crying will make nothing better. It may seem bad now but it will be better if you accept what has happen and learn to live with it. It's not going to stop and if you don't adapt it will destroy you inside. Accept that this is your knew life and things will be much better. You may never like your new life style but that doesn't mean you can't be comfortable." His words seemed to only upset Naraku more.

"I hate you. I'll never accept this." Naraku growled.

"Hate me all you want. You're only causing yourself more pain."

Naraku looked down at the water. He hated the dog so much right now. But what was worse was that he wanted to just give up. He was tired. The pain and stress was getting to him. Maybe giving up would be better. It wasn't like he had a lot of options in the first place. He shook the thought put of his head and scolded himself for even thing of such a thing. He was Naraku, a great and powerful demon. He find a way out.

Sesshoumaru had decided that he was clean enough and pulled him out of the water. He wrapped cloth around him that fit Naraku like an oversize towels. He was carried to the other of the room and placed in a golden cage. The dog then locked the door tightly.

"See, it's not so bad. A big step up from your last living place."

The cage wasn't hanging from a hook like the last one instead it was on a four legged table and just as big as the table. It was as big as a house for Naraku There was a little bed in the corner and a tiny bucket for his bathroom needs. There was a plastic table with a little wooden basket filled with three berries and some ripped of bred bits. If you looked up you see a little swing hanging from the high up bars and a bird house in the corner. There was a tiny latter connected to it so Naraku could climb up.

"Most of the stuff came from Rin's doll house. You can thank her later."

"I'll leave you to explore your new home while I do some paper work. Behave or you will be back in the jewelry box again." He warned.

Naraku swallowed hard that was the last thing he wanted.

He looked around; the new cage was much nicer than the old one. He never had a bed before and it was just his size. He climbed onto the bed. It was soft and pretty comfortable. He even had a cloth meant to be a blanket and pillow filled with cotton.

He decided that a little nap would be good. He was tired and wanted to sleep. Maybe he find a way to escape at night when everyone was asleep


End file.
